Rain
by FireAngel375
Summary: Remus reflects about times shared with Sirius as the rain pours outside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all that has to do with Harry Potter, and it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Warner Brothers INC. I am deathly afraid of lawyers and am not making any money off this so don't sue!**

**Paring: Remus/Sirius slash, slight Remus/Tonks**

**Warnings: This is set a little bit after Half Blood Prince, but there isn't really any spoilers mentioned in it, but I thought I'd just tell you. Also, this has a theme of slash between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. If you don't like it too bad, and if you feel the need to flame, I shall use all your toasty words as a fire for marshmallows.**

**A/N: This is my first ever Harry Potter story, and I tried my best. It is just a one shot, and a very short one shot at that that I randomly wrote in my journal and decided to share with you all. So I hope you find this okay… if not… well… I tried.**

His face was barely inches away from the windowpane, and his breath caused small clouds to form on the glass. Outside it was raining hard, and thunder rumbled off in the distance. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks, and thoughts ran through his mind of the night he and his lover had sneaked out of Hogwarts to make love under the large tree by the lake in the rain. His lover's hands had known just were to caress and to kiss. His lover knew how to take the situation and make it ten thousand more times pleasurable then any other man could make it. He still craved his lover's touch that was forever gone now that he had long sense died. Never again would his lover's sent fill his nostrils and drive him crazy with raw human emotion, wanting nothing more then to touch every inch of his lover, and taste his wonderful taste.

"Remus?"

A tiny fair hand touched the small of Remus's back and he felt himself tense. The place that hand touched was the place Sirius touched when he was holding him steady to...

"Remus?" The voice repeated, a little louder. His thoughts snapped back to reality where there was no Sirius and there was no love making in the rain. Remus forced himself to clear his head and turn around to face the person speaking his voice even though he didn't want to.

Tonks stood in front of him wearing what would be a very sexy nightgown in a different situation. Her hair was as loud as ever; a violent shade of bubblegum pink, but her mouth was set into a frown, which deepened when she saw the tear stains on Remus's cheeks.

"You weren't supposed to wake up." Remus said quietly, his voice catching in his throat, making it sound husky.

"You weren't supposed to leave our bed either." Tonks replied. Her eyes were changed to the color of deep purple, which was the color they usually were when she was troubled. "I woke up because I was cold and I-- What were you staring at outside?"

Remus let out a involuntary sigh, biting back tears once more. "Nothing. Just vivid memories."

Tonks didn't look too pleased. "You were thinking about him again weren't you?"

"Its none of your business what I choose to remember."

"Oh yes. None of my business." Tonks yelled, her voice rising squeakily. "You make love to me thinking about him and then go off and brood about your sex adventures afterwards is that it? Your just imagining that I'm actually Sirius and that your making love to him not me, right?"

Remus was caught off guard. He always thought of Sirius even when he was having sex with Tonks. He couldn't help that all he wanted was to be dead too so he could be back with Sirius. Sex with Tonks was not the same however. Nothing was the same without feeling the heat that only Sirius could provide.

When Remus didn't answer, Tonks' small face screwed up in anger, and she slammed her fist into the wall. Quickly, thanks to her morphing powers, her hair suddenly became more rough and short, and slowly became black. Her face changed into Sirius's, and her body became tall and manly. Soon it was as though Sirius was standing right in front of Remus, back from the dead, and it made him feel sick when Tonks opened her mouth and her own voice came out, not Sirius's soothing tone. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? Is this what will make you happy?"

Remus felt as though he was going to throw up. Tears started pouring uncontrollably from his eyes, and he stared at Tonks as though she was crazy. "How dare you do this? GET OUT OF THAT FORM RIGHT NOW! I thought of all people, you being Sirius's cousin, you would understand. I thought you'd understand how much I loved him, and how much he meant to me. Get out." As these words spilled out of Remus's mouth, his voice shook harder with each word. As he said get out, it seemed as though he was forcing himself to say them.

Tonks quickly turned back to her default self, her bottom lip quivering. "Remus... Remus I'm sorry I went too far."

Remus acted as though he couldn't hear her. He turned around and stared out into the night, his tears falling in tune with the rain. He gripped the windowsill, and cried harder still as he heard Tonks leave through the front door. No one understood what Sirius meant to him. He was a lover, and a best friend, and would always be. Even in death

**The End**


End file.
